


Close Your Eyes

by bettydice (BettyKnight)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyKnight/pseuds/bettydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from their relationship leading up to the Final Battle. Rated S for a bit of Smut and Sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

“Close your eyes.”

The oil on her skin glistened in the lamplight; her scars became rivers, became mountains. His fingers dug deep into her muscles, searching for those knots that held her secrets.

“I’ve already turned my back to you and now you want me to close my eyes as well? How naive do you think I am, assassin.”

She lifted her head from her arms and smirked at him over her shoulder, her hair drawing shadows that hid her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder.

“Ah, my Warden is vigilant as always.” His hands trailed lower until they closed around her hips and he pressed his lips against her neck, just under her ear. “Watch me then.”

She let herself be turned around and stretched out under his heated gaze. His eyes followed the trail of oil his hands left on her skin as he stroked up from her hips, brushed over her stomach and then palmed her lovely breasts. Elissa’s eyes never left his face; biting her lip as he gently blew air over her skin, shivering as his tongue licked across her nipple.

“I remember you promising that this time it would simply be a massage, nothing more.”

“Is that your wish?” He rested his hands on her thighs and let his thumbs trace along the edge of her smalls.

“No.”

Her gaze was inscrutable. For all that he’d tucked away parts of himself like the daggers under his clothes, she was the one that kept everything hidden, buried. Her eyes were always guarded and it irritated him more than he thought it should. He had to take his cues from the curve of her lips, her steady hand on his, her gasps as his fingers ghosted over her mound. She’d said that he could trust her. She’d never said she trusted him.

* * *

“Close your eyes.”

He drew the wet cloth over her face, wiping away the blood staining her forehead and cheek. Wynne had healed the cut but didn’t seem to have any useful cleaning spells in her repertoire. He watched as the cloth absorbed the red from her skin but not her frown. As he was done, she opened her eyes again, instantly scrutinizing his face.

“This would have been worse if you hadn’t been watching my back.”

“It would be a tragedy if I ever let your beautiful back out of my sight, no?”

She smiled but didn’t look away from him, and her hand gripped his arm.

“Thank you, Zevran.”

He was a fool. He was sure she knew how he always watched her, made sure she could fight without having to worry something would catch her off guard. She _saw_ him.

He wanted to run.

* * *

“Close your eyes.”

Every time he drove into her, she cried out as the sensitive skin of her ass rubbed against the blanket. She’d stopped straining against the leather straps binding her arms. She was barely holding on, yet she was still looking at him. Waiting.

“Let go.”

She whimpered, her lips flushed and swollen because she’d bitten them so hard. Zevran laid his hand on her throat, feeling the rapid pulse against his fingers.

“Trust me, Elissa. I have you.”

He tightened his grip on her throat and then thrust into her, hard. Once, twice. Again and again.

And then she fell.

He let go of her throat and rested his hand over her heart as he slowed the movement of his hips. She was gasping for air, her eyes squeezed shut and tears streaming down her face. Shudders rippled through her body and she clenched around him. He sped his thrusts again and her head lolled to the side as the tension slowly left her body. It didn’t take long for him to come and he collapsed above her as he spent himself.

She was sobbing.

He pressed kisses against her cheeks and lips, smoothing his hands up her arms so he could undo the bindings around her wrists.  He carefully turned her around and spread ointment where her skin was red and welted. Then he took her in his arms, tasted her tears, felt her heart against his.

“Thank you.”

Her fingertips against his face were gentle, almost shy but her gaze was clear and steady, even through the tears.

* * *

“Close your eyes.”

She was afraid. She’d returned from the talk with Riordan and Alistair and now she was afraid.

The four-poster bed they shared was too big, too comfortable around them. He wished they were back in their tent, the ground digging into their backs, Oghren’s snores in the background. The silken bedspread was too soft, a false promise of peace.

“Zevran, I…”

He covered her eyes with his hand and kissed her. He already knew. He couldn’t bear to hear words heavy with farewell or to see eyes filled with regret.

Tonight, he needed them to believe that they could survive.

“Do not worry, my dear Elissa. I shall watch your back and the enemies will fall before us.” He kissed her again. “And when we return, this humble assassin will satisfy all your desires.”

She sobbed a laugh and then there were no more words.

* * *

She nods at him, a smile around her lips. She’s calm.

Zevran’s insides turn to ice.

She runs, gripping her sword.

He can’t do anything but watch her back, her strong legs carrying her towards the inevitable.

There wasn’t enough time, he thinks. They’d just begun.

She raises the sword up high and then thrusts it into the Archdemon’s head with a scream that pierces his heart.

The world disappears into blinding light.

Zevran closes his eyes.


End file.
